


Feelings

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Feelings, Pre-Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Alison Harkins wants to tell Kathryn Janeway her true feelings.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019. Day 13 - Word Prompt - Feelings

Alison and Kathryn sat on the grass in the Japanese gardens surrounding Starfleet Academy. Each dressed in the uniforms of their respective divisions - science blue for Alison, command red for Kathryn. 

Kathryn read a mission report on a PADD while Alison tried fruitlessly to edit a research project report. She was distracted by a myriad of thoughts running through her mind and the emotions quickly rising inside her. 

Alison had to tell Kathryn of her true feelings. That her affection went way beyond that of friendship. Although she dreaded what Kathryn might say, she couldn’t stand it any longer. Alison moved closer to Kathryn who looked up from her PADD.

“I have to tell you something.” Alison said somewhat tentatively.

Although they had been best friends for years, this was still hard to say. She hesitated, wordless. 

A quizzical look came into Kathryn’s blue eyes.

“Come on then, spit it out.” Kathryn said with a slight smile.

This was it! Alison met Kathryn’s eyes with her own, determined.

“I’m in love with you,” Alison said, her heart in her throat.

“Oh.......” Kathryn responded, her voice lowering, becoming more sensual. 

Alison’s heart started to sink with disappointment. She broke Kathryn’s gaze. Then Kathryn’s hand was upon Alison’s. Alison raised her eyes to meet Kathryn’s again. A characteristically warm smile spread across Kathryn’s lips and they parted as she went to speak.

“I’m in love with you too.” 

Had she heard correctly? Yes. The little voice in her head screamed it. Kathryn’s hand was suddenly on Alison’s cheek, then her lips touched Alison’s in the lightest of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> A pre-Voyager story featuring an original character in love with Commander Janeway.
> 
> This fic relates to my fics [Fruition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296514/chapters/40681658), [Reminiscences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893881), [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262979), [Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203102), [Who Are You Dressed As?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379805), [Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269768) and [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341417)


End file.
